ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The LEGO Justice League Movie
'''The LEGO Justice League Movie '''is an upcoming 2019 American-Danish 3D computer-animated action-adventure superhero-comedy film produced by Roy Lee, directed by Chris Mckay and written by Jared Stren, Michelle Morgan, Phil Lord, Christopher Miller and Raphael Bobs-Wakesberg. It is scheduled to release in theaters on July 12, 2019. Storyline In this irrelevant spirit of fun that is expanding and growing the Lego Cinematic Universe, the impactful team of popular heroes of that ensemble - the LEGO Justice League - teams up together on the big screen in the all-new action-packed greatest adventure ever assembled: The LEGO Justice League Movie. But villainy is brewing up all around the world, and if our heroes want to save the city from the evil forces of criminals and super-villains, the league may have put all of their egos in check, learn to team up together and maybe just maybe find some way to keep things right. Cast * Will Arnett - Batman * Channing Tatum - Superman * Gal Gadot - Wonder Woman * Jonah Hill - Green Lantern * Adam Devine - The Flash * Kevin Hart - Cyborg * Jason MomoaChris Hemsworth - Aquaman * Hugh Grant - Martian Manhunter * Jesse Eisenberg - Lex Luther * Melissa Benoist - Supergirl * Stephan Amell - Green Arrow * Keith Ferguson - Bizzaro Superman * Amerie Hammer - Black Manta * Dee Bradley Baker - Brainiac * Nick Kroll - Captain Cold * Emily Blunt - Cheetah * Kate Micucci - Giganta * Vin Diesel - Gorilla Grood * Conen O'Brien - The Riddler * Ken Page - Scarecrow * Patrick Stewret - Sinestro * Caul Farulo - Soloman Grandy * Jack Black - Toyman * Kevin Michael Richardson - Black Adam * Matt Lucas - Mattello * Andy Serkis - Parasite * Riki Landhome - Poison Ivy * Ryan Potter - Robin (Tim Drake) * Noel Fisher - Beast Boy * Gina Roderiguez - Starfire * Kate McKinnon - Raven * AlexaSiri - The Hall of Justice Computer * Jenny Slate - Harley Quinn Cameo Cast * Jimmy Kimmel - George * Liev Schreiber - Smaug * Angelina Jolie - Bellatrix Lestrange * Danny DeVito - The Krang * Micheal Keaton - Beetlejuice * Patton Oswalt - Frank Soundtrack * Imagine Dragons and Zara Lerson - Forever * Kelly Clarkson - Invicible * Alex Aiono - Man In The Mirror * Adam Lambert, Gage Edwards and Will Arnett - Friends Are BFFs * Sia - Holding Out For a Hero * Hans Zimmer - Power Plant Break-In * Hans Zimmer - Your Greatest Arch Nemesis * Hans Zimmer - Lex Luthor Crashes The Party * Hans Zimmer - Welcome To Metropoils * Hans Zimmer - Justice League Assemble! * Hans Zimmer - To Cage Lex Luthor * Hans Zimmer - The Fifth Dimension * Hans Zimmer - Open For Buisness * Hans Zimmer - Chaos In Metropoils * Hans Zimmer - Dragon Attack * Hans Zimmer - For Your Own Good * Hans Zimmer - The Hall of Villains * Hans Zimmer - Batman's In The Dimension * Hans Zimmer - The League of Babs * Hans Zimmer - Battle Royale * Hans Zimmer - A Long Farewell Sets Wave 1 * The Bat Tumbler * The Javelin * The Invisible Jet * Stryker's Island Break-In * The Batwing * The LexBoat * The LexBot * Batman and Robin Vs. Clayface Wave 2 * The Batmoblie 2.0 * The Super Hoverpod * The Invisible Jet 2.0 * The Green Jet * The Cosmic Treadmill * The Cyborg-a-Nator * Aquaman's Water Strider * Soloman Grundy Smash Attack * Killer Croc's Muncher Wave 3 * Giginta Attack * The Mega Bat Scutler * Captain Cold Freeze Attack * Teen Titans Party * Harleymobile Minifigures Line * Bizzaro Superman * Brainiac * Captain Cold * Cheetah * Toyman * Black Adam * Metallo * Parasite * El Diablo * Captain Boomerang * Deadshot * Harley Quinn * Katana * Bruce Wayne * Tim Drake * Lena Luther Category:Warner Animation Group Category:2019 Films Category:DC Comics